Love of a wife and mother
by animecartooncouples
Summary: Cleaning the attic can go from good to Terrible Things


A 31 year old Conan Edogawa was up in the attic cleaning and taking out things of boxes the whole place was old and full of webs he went to pick up a box and took it down stairs a picture fell out as he put the box down on the floor his 9 year old daughter Akemi Edogawa picked up the picture "hey papa this fell out " she said .Conan went over to her and took the picture from her he flipped over to see it was a picture of him and Haibara together behind a cherry tree holding hands and smiling as Conan looked at it he remembered all the memoires his shared with his wife **Conan,s thoughts "finally it,s all over "said a 15 year old conan "so what are you going to do now " he turned to face a 16 year old Haibara "your free " yes I am thanks to you Kudo " hey dont call me kudo his dead remember the cure for APTX 4869 was brunded in the fire so now am just Conan Edogawa " "am sorry I try to make a permanent cure so you can return to being kudo shinchi and go back her " Conan put a hand on top of Haibara,s and said no I don,t need to I finally found someone who I care more then Ran " he said while looking at her" Haibara I love you when Gin tried to shoot you I thought of how my life would be with out you and I couldn't . I cant lose you " Haibara smiled at this "Baka "as she slowly kissed him on the lips End of Conan,s thoughts** "Akemi do you know who that women in the picture is " "is she mama ?""yes she is do you want me to tell about her Akmei " Akemi,s eyes brighten up as she heard she "yess please papa" Conan got his classic guitar 'sat down and stared playing a song about Haibara to Akemi.

 **Lyrics :By the time I was your age I'd give anything to fall in love truly**

 **was all I could think,**  
 **that's when I met your mother**  
 **the girl of my dreams,**  
 **the most beautiful woman that I'd ever seen.**  
 **She said boy can I tell you a wonderful thing?**  
 **"I can't help but notice you staring at me,**  
 **I know I shouldn't say this, but I really believe,**  
 **I can tell by your eyes that you're in love with me."**  
 **Now son, I'm only telling you this because life can do terrible things.**

"hey Haibara emm he took a deep breach and said do you want to go out with me "said a 18 year old Conan while looking at her poker face "baka did you forget that I kissed you when we destroyed the organisation 3 years ago " of course I'll go out with you Conan Edogawa *she said they hugged and kissed .

 **Now most of the time we'd have too much to drink**

 **and we'd laugh at the stars and share everything.**

 **Too young to notice and too dumb to care,**  
 **love was a story that couldn't compare.**  
 **I said girl can I tell you a wonderful thing?**  
 **"I made you a present with paper and string,**  
 **open with care now, I'm asking you please,**  
 **you know that I love you,**  
 **will you marry me?"**

 **Now son I'm only telling you this because life can do terrible things**

 **you'll learn one day, and I'll hope and I'll pray that God shows you differently.**

A 21 year old Conan waited for Haibara as they said they would meet for a date Haibara showed up wearing a white mini skirt and pink top with high heels holding a hand back "sorry am late did you wait long detective " she smirked as she said that "no I just got here " Conan said he had on blue jeans,white T-shirt a black jacket on top and red seekers .he held out his hand for Haibara to take .Haibara toke his hand and began their date . When the date ended they were walking on the beach Conan looked at Haibara "Haibara " she turned her face to face him " Haibara would you do the honor of becoming Haibara Edogawa " he said as he got down on one knee. will you merry me" he said

 **She said boy can I tell you a terrible thing?**

 **"It seems that I'm sick and I've only got weeks.**  
 **Please don't be sad now, I really believe,**  
 **you were the greatest thing that ever happened to me."**

 **Slow, so slow, I fell to the ground on my knees.**

 **So don't fall in love there's just too much to lose**  
 **if you're given the choice, I'm begging you choose to walk away, walk away,**  
 **don't let her get you, I can't bare to see the same happen to you.**

" GOD! THIS KILLS "Haibara shouted as she laid down with her legs spread pushing hard as she could to give birth Conan just held her hand and stayed quiet he knew if he said anything he would regret it later "keeping pushing your doing great I can see the head "said the doctor a few seconds a cry was heard as the baby was born "congratulation its a baby girl" the doctor gave the baby to Conan hey that,s great hey Haibara look here,s our baby Conan said to her but no respond come he looked at her "Haibara ? hey come on wake up " the doctor told him out side and started to operate on her to try to wake her up. a few hours later the doctor come out and walked to Conan and said "am sorry for your lost" and walked away .Conan couldn't believe what he just heard right there and then he just broke down and stared crying and shouting "NOO HAIBARA!" just as he cried the baby in his arms stared to cry as well crying for her mother . Conan stopped crying and dried his teas"no I have to be strong for our Akemi" looking down at his new born baby girl.

 **Now son, I'm only telling you this, because life can do terrible things.**

when Conan stopped playing he saw Akemi crying and hugged her also joined in her crying moment for the love of a mother and love of a wife .

 **The End**


End file.
